


filled with poison

by avenir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slap Slap Kiss, days of our lives: first order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenir/pseuds/avenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has never respected Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filled with poison

Coolant hisses from red-hot gouges in exposed piping. Lights flicker haphazardly on computer terminals torn from walls, seemingly crushed by an invisible force. On any other ship, there would be cause for alarm. 

Aboard the Finalizer, however, dealing with interior repairs for rooms savaged by angered Sith is simply another chore Hux is forced to deal with. He wonders if his is a special case, or if the Imperial ship captains for the Sith of ancient lore suffered as he does now. Sighing, Hux dismisses the thought and waves for his assistant who materializes at his side, tablet at the ready. 

“Authorize repairs for armory room E-4 and inform anyone who needs me in the next hour that unless the Republic has declared war, it can wait.” With that Hux strides from the room, taking only slight satisfaction in the way his coat billows behind him as he begins his trek through the polished black hallways of his Star Destroyer. 

He finds Ren in an empty hanger, gashes and saber burns littering the floor and walls. The man himself sits cross-legged in meditation on the floor with his crude lightsaber lying at his side. His helmet is nowhere to be seen, and Hux makes note of the way Ren’s dark hair sticks to his skin, sweaty from the exertion of wreaking havoc throughout the ship. Hux comes to a halt, leaving a respectable saber-length between them. 

“Ren.” Hux waits for a moment, not expecting an answer, but hoping for one. Kylo doesn’t respond and Hux isn’t sure if he’s too absorbed to notice or simply ignoring him, but irritation grips him anyways and he steps forward, reaching out to wrap a hand in the folds of Kylo’s robes and wrench him forward.

He’s stopped by a gloved hand that curls around his wrist, grip painfully tight. Kylo has turned to face him now, and Hux glares into the man’s dark brown eyes. Kylo responds by pulling him forward, nearly knocking Hux off balance. He stands, bent awkwardly over Kylo’s relaxed sitting form.

“Supreme Leader Snoke won’t be pleased to hear you’re interrupting my training, General.” Kylo’s voice is deep even without the mask, and it echoes starkly in the hanger. The absence of the mask’s artificial interference leaves it sounding almost bare to Hux’s ears. 

“Perhaps the Supreme Leader will understand when I show him what percentage of our repairs budget is dedicated towards fixing the results of your tantrums,” Hux says, straightening up and pulling against Kylo’s grip. “I wasn’t aware following the Dark Side called for indiscriminate destruction, but feel free to enlighten me.” 

 

“Skywalker is the last Jedi throughout the galaxy, General.” Kylo’s hand loosens on his wrist, and Hux withdraws his arm, massaging at the bruises he can already feel forming. “Surely even a simple military man like you can understand the significance of his death. Rid the Republic of their connection to the Force and they will be nothing. If we can find him.”

“You overestimate the importance of your mystical powers, Ren. This is not a war to be won through superstition, it is a war to be won with strategy and weaponry-” Hux would continue, but a cold sensation coils around his throat and his hands instinctively shift to his neck while he splutters. Kylo leaves him there as he stands. Hux blinks in an attempt to rid his vision of the black dots beginning to crowd it. He watches as Kylo relaxes one hand from its tight grip and the invisible stranglehold loosens; Hux can’t stop himself from gasping in a breath.

 

He knows the Knight could kill him if he truly wanted to, knows that he’s replaceable, as every member of the faceless Order should be. Hux knows this, but it doesn’t stop him from throwing the punch. He isn’t expecting it to connect, though he so sorely wants it to, so the feeling of flesh against his knuckles surprises him.

Hux doesn’t have long to dwell on this before Kylo is hauling him forward by his lapels; Hux knows the look on his face, it’s the same one he sees when the Sith returns from another fruitless mission, frustration and barely contained rage in every action. He expects pain, the only thing Kylo Ren seems to know how to inflict. He doesn’t expect a hand fisted in his hair and cracked lips against his own.

Their teeth clash inelegantly and Hux would be embarrassed if Kylo weren't even less experienced than he. Pressing into the rough kiss, Hux snakes an arm up between them and curls his hand around Kylo’s throat. Even through his gloves he can feel the man’s pulse race.

Kylo growls against his mouth, and Hux feels leather at the back of his neck where Kylo grabs at him. He’s about to pull back when Kylo steps in even closer, hooks an ankle around Hux’s, and pulls. He grunts as he hits the ground, about to spit something unpleasant at the Sith, but Kylo is following him down, stepping over his torso to straddle him. Hux opens his mouth to speak and hisses as Kylo bites sharply at his neck. 

“Don’t ruin this by talking any more, General.”


End file.
